Soul Man
by Invisibool
Summary: Marx's thoughts before, during, and a little bit after his fight with Kirby as Marx Soul. Probably quite a bit of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Yeah, I know. Pun in the title. I'm going to hate myself for that…Anyway this time, it's a little story from Marx's point of view about his fight with Kirby as Marx Soul. Should be two chapters long. If I get enough reviews, I might do one for the other 3 members of the Final 4. (Told from their TRUE ARENA fights) Enjoy!**

Soul Man

Revenge… That word played over in my head like a broken record….. Revenge… I knew what the reason for that voice was…..Kirby. That little excuse of a life form had carried out my entire plan, then smashed it to pieces like a hated mirror.

Not like there was anything I could do now. I'm floating in space in the center of that worthless pile of junk, NOVA. I floated there spinning every so often, wishing incredibly that I could see the tears and blood of that pitiful puffball. Then, it happened.

A mass of inky blackness poured over me, possibly representing the true being of my black heart. I felt something become enveloped by the mass. A piece of NOVA. Getting an idea, I pushed against the sides of the blob, gathering more pieces. A gear, a nut, a bolt. Soon things were just being pulled in gravitationally. Then came a brilliant flash. I felt my body, renewed in life, begin to reshape itself.

My little bow tie turned into enormous bling which hung down below my feet. My shoes had changed to curved and pointed. The colors of my hat brightened and swapped sides, while the bobbles puffed inside out. I felt my arms sprout out of their original sockets. I felt them extend to their tips, and I checked them. They were purple now, and the red hearts were now blue. I also had three claws instead of two on each! Perfect! Inside my mouth, my teeth and tongue doubled in size.

I flew off, cackling to myself, ready to see that puffball's terrified expression when I ripped him , how I wish to taste the blood of that idiotic pink being, to see his tears streaming down his face when he pleads for me not to kill him. I won't listen to his pleas and begging, of course.

Sadistic and disturbed? Maybe. Necessary? Definitely.


	2. Marx's Demise

Soul Man

(Marx's P.O.V.)

There he is! I see him!!! That pitiful life form lying under a tree!!! That's him!!! Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this.

I flew over to Kirby's sleeping body, and placed the end of one of my arms firmly on his head.

"Hey, Kirby. Remember me?" I asked him, knowing that I probably wouldn't get an intelligible response.

After a second or two of adjusting to the light, he realized what sort of predicament he was in, and stared at me in shock.

"You thought you were rid of me, eh?" I asked again. "Well, think again!" I said as I slid my free arm under him and then catapulted him into the tree. "So, what'ya say? You up for a bruisin'?"

The pink crusader stood up, and he jumped at me. I easily sidled to the left and he flew past me.

"Tell, you what," I cackled. "You wanna fight, you come up to space!" And I flew at a high velocity up to space, where I began to form a black,inky mass once again, my own perfect little world, and it was getting bigger.

I waited……. And I waited….. and waited…… and waited….. and waited….. until I saw a bright yellow glimmer down on the planet. The gleam grew larger and larger. It was the Warpstar. Perfect.

He continued to press on. The fool, he'll never see it coming! He came closer, then entered the mass. He continued forward, the oddities of my insane little world not seeming to faze him. He came to an empty area, and the Warpstar stopped, and he searched for any sign of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No vehicles allowed. You're in a no-star-zone!" I called out to him. As I thought it, large arms seeped out of the walls, grabbed the Star, and, to the warrior's horror, snapped it to pieces. He dropped to the ground, only a hammer in his hand.

"Well, I told you you'd get a fight, and you came. So, if it's a fight you want, you're getting one, and a hell of a lot more!" I yelled as I swooped down on him, kicking him to the floor. "You don't stand a chance you irritating balloon!"

I floated down behind him, and started taunting him. "Okay, I'll give you a chance here. C'mon. You give me your best shot." He turned around, raised his hammer and….. "Whoops! Too late!" I said as I kicked him in the face again. "Now here's where the real fight begins!" I curled up into a ball, and quickly re-uncurled, throwing blades at Kirby. He nimbly dodged the blades, but by the time he was back on his feet, I was high in the sky.

I outstretched my arms, and tiny plants grew on them. The plants dropped 6 seeds, then withered away. 2 hit the nuisance below square on the head, the other 4 embedding themselves in the ground. Soon after, the seeds sprouted into long thorny vines which quickly disappeared, the puffball being hit by one. I lowered myself back to the ground.

"You see? I told you I'm tougher!" I said as I threw blades at him again. This time two hit him, creating cuts on his skin. The pink puffball looked as if he were about to cry.

"See? I'm better than you! There's no way you can beat me!" I boasted. Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded on the side of my head, and I realized that he had bashed me in the side of the head with his hammer. I could feel blood coming down it.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" I said as I fired an energy beam at him. He had no time to dodge it, and was blasted away. As I dashed over to him, I saw that he was cut up and blackened. I never knew how satisfying this felt! Then, the pain came again. This time it was on my face. I couldn't see anything, he had smashed my skull with that mallet of his!

He removed it, and blood poured down my face. It pained to move at all, but that didn't stop me. Furious, I leaped at him, and sunk my giant teeth into his face. Hearing his helpless screams was just the thing I needed. It filled me with a feeling of happiness on a level I've never felt before!

After about a minute, he wriggled out of my maw, and crawled away, and bawled his bloody eyes out. The moment he separated, I had this empty feeling inside. I Wanted More! I NEEDED more! His blood! It's like a drug to me now!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I flew at him, bloody fangs bared, at speeds I've never even dreamed of. He turned and saw me, an expression of horror plastered on his face. This was it! The moment I've been waiting for!!! WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The pain………. It was back!!!

The pain, the burning pain!!! The last thing I just saw was a flaming mallet!!! Oh, God!!! The pain!!! I feel blood cascading down my face!!! I started screaming!!! My body was being compacted!!! I couldn't keep from curling up!!! No! No! NO!!!!! AAAAHH!!!!! My body compacted to microscopic size, then imploded, blood spurting everywhere.

No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen!!! I won't allow it!!!!! This fate was not meant to be!!!!!!!!!!! I pulled my body together and warped back to my dimension, but I knew I was worse off there. The moment I manifested myself there, the horrid pain came again! Oh, GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I let out a blood curdling shriek of death. Kirby's look of horror not leaving his face. As my body writhed, blood flying off it, it felt like my insides were cleaved right down the center. Soon, my left and right sides of my body parted ways and blood covered the land below me! In between my two halves was my heart, surrounded by a mass of purple and blue paint. Paint balls flew off it, painting everything they came in contact with. The coat of paint bubbled and spouted then burst off, leaving my bare heart exposed. Kirby blinked at it. Then jumped to his feet. He charged at me, then smashed my heart with the weapon.

That's where the pain took an unbelievable turn. My heart snapped in two, blood seeping out, adding more blood to the growing pool. The pressure on my halves skyrocketed. I knew I had one tiny little chance. I separated my soul from my body, the moment I did so, my body exploded, and with it, the created dimension began to crumble.

My soul flew at Kirby, and I charged right through him. Knocking him out cold. YES!!!!!!!! He's not getting away this time!!!!!

To my horror, seven colored stars floated from above, and circled him. Kirby glowed in a rainbow light, and his body vanished! The stars flew as fast as they could upward, leaving me to suffer my own demise alone.

The world around me, shrank and shrank! Without my body, there was nothing left to stabilize it! And my soul was trapped inside!!! I let out one last scream as the inside went supernova.

In the end, Kirby healed fully, and nobody but him ever knew about my world, and he preferred to keep it to himself. And he lived happily ever after.

"UNTIL NOW!!!!!!! A Spear Waddle Dee shouted as he smashed the movie camera to pieces.

**Well, you get to vote on who goes next! Wham Bam Jewel, Masked Dedede, or Galacta Knight? You decide! Please review!**


End file.
